Knock You Down: The New Orleans Beauty
by stori39
Summary: Jacob is stuck in his past over Bella when a Southern beauty comes & flips his life upside down. However, there's much more to this girl than what meets the eye. Rated M for language & future lemons. Reviews wuld be appreciated!
1. Stuck in the Past

**Added Note: Ok, so... This is my first real story EVER. I haven't taken the time to type a story since I was in elementary so I'm pretty rusty. Plz be nice.  
And also, Jacob doesn't meet Renesmee, meaning open opportunites for a new imprint! ^_^  
Let me know how I do! Btw, I do not own Twilight or its characters, Stephenie Meyer does. No copyright intended.**

Chapter 1:

Stuck in the Past

Jacob's POV

Ever since the wedding incident I knew I could never show my face to Bella or _him_ again. Wow. Has it really come to this? Will I ever see Bella again? Last time I heard anything about her, Charlie told me that Bella had his baby. "About a month old now." So that means she's one of them: a filthy, fucking _leech_. She has to be now, and I could never look at her the same, even if I did manage to run into her. As I lied back in a small clearing in the middle of the forest, all these different questions raced through my mind at once. This much crap on my brain can't be healthy for me.

_"You're right. It's not. Now please stop thinking about Bella. You're giving me a headache, for Christ's sake!" _Embry chimed in out of nowhere. I suddenly remembered I was in my wolf form. This was the worst part of being in a pack, and being the Alpha didn't help at all.

_Sorry about that_. Without another thought I phased back to my human form and slipped on my jeans. It was such a relief to finally be alone, in my own head, for every once in a while. Listening to quiet _chirps _and _cheeps _throughout the dark forest put my mind at ease... Well, not really. I still had a variety of questions scrambling around like a rabid squirrel. Am I going to be stuck on Bella for the rest of life? As many beautiful girls I see at school everyday, not one could make me imprint. Imprint? This is so damn pathetic. Has it gotten to the point where I was actually waiting to imprint on someone in a desperate attempt to forget Bella? This is stupid! Why would I want to imprint? It's just another way of having your choices taken away from you! When will the day come that I will be able to move on?

_Constantly moping around won't help you, Jake. Go home and get some sleep._

I decided to listen to my conscience and head home, jogging at a slow pace. It must have been past midnight when I finally arrived to the house. The clock on the stove glowed 1:27 AM in a dark green light. _Way_ past midnight. The bad thing is that I had school in the morning. I took a hot shower, shook the water out my hair, and climbed in the bed, expecting a rough night of sleep. Thankfully sleep came on swift wings and I drifted off, dreamless.

* * *

The Rabbit seemed to be in great shape this morning. I swear, ever since I haven't seen... _Bella_, I spent most of my time working on that car. After all, it was the only thing that kept my mind off the past. I tried not to let my thoughts wonder too much while driving. School was something I needed to be concentrating on right now. It was already embarrassing enough that I had barely passed my sophomore year. People probably think I'm a dumb ass already, but phasing for the first time was very distracting and my grades took the biggest impact. Well, it was a new year, and I would have the chance to redeem myself.

I pulled up to my school located on the reservation hopping out, still halfway in my daydream.

"Hey, Jake!" I turned around to find the voice who called me. It was Quil of course jogging up behind me and Embry following right along side.

"What's up, guys." I tried to force some enthusiasm in my voice. I wasn't fooling anybody.

"Still bent outta shape over Bella and the bloodsuckers, huh?" Embry muttered snidely. I felt a quick vibration pass through my body and down my spine. Embry knew that bringing them up was a sore topic for me, yet he insisted on pushing my buttons. Quil noticed this and tried to downplay the subject.

"Relax, he's only kidding. Besides, Jacob hasn't even imprinted yet. I think that ought to help him. Right, Jake?" He did an open-palm slap on my back, which probably would have broken a normal human's shoulder blade.

"Hell, no."

At that moment, the 5-minute bell rang; last chance to get to homeroom. Embry, Quil, and I made our way through the parking lot, weaving through the crowd of students that was mostly Quileute. We made our way to homeroom to receive the new schedules for the year. My 2nd period was Honors Anatomy & Physiology, 3rd period was U.S. Government, 4th period was Driver's Education, 5th period was English III Honors, 6th period was Algebra II Honors, and 7th period was P.E. Quil had my 4th, 6th, and 7th while Embry also had my 4th and 5th periods.

"Looks like I'll be seeing you two idiots quite a lot." I remarked, rolling my eyes.

"Aw, we love you, too, Jacob Black!" Quil exclaimed and opened his arms and proceeded to force a hug on me. I elbowed him square in the stomach and he was doubled over in pain before he knew what hit him. "Jerk." He muttered under his breath and the bell rang. Of course, I wasn't exactly excited about my classes, with the exception of P.E. and Driver's Ed.

I made my way to my 2nd period, Honors Anatomy & Physiology, and sat down across from some random chick at the back lab table. She had heavily tanned skin, but any fool could tell that it wasn't natural, surely not living it Forks, where the sun barely made an appearance. Somebody like spending time at the tanning booth. Her fake tan was also a tacky combo with her bleach blonde hair... or were those extensions? Her blue eyes seemed to wonder over the classrooms walls when she stopped to look at the door and opened her mouth to speak to someone. A tongue piercing? This girl was the classic blonde bimbo. All she needed were fake boobs and lip injections, then she would complete the "dumb blonde" stereotype.

The bell rang once again. When the rest of the class was done filing in, the teacher introduced himself as Mr. Owens, how many years he had been teaching, and blah blah blah. I hate listening to teachers drone on about themselves. It would have been easier to pay attention if he was lecturing about a lesson actually related to this class. He pulled out his roll book, going through the names slowly, trying to figure out who was who and came across mine. "Jacob Black?"

"Here." I responded.

"Sir, could you raise your hand so I know who you are?" I reluctantly raised my hand just over my forehead and everyone turned to look at me, some staring. What the hell were they staring at? _Probably at how big you've gotten over just a few months._

"Thank you." And he continued through the names at a snail's pace. "Ashley Grant?" The blonde girl raised her hand. "Here!" She exclaimed much louder than necessary. Her squeaky voice pounded at my ear drums. To a normal human's ears it would just be irritating. To my heightened sense of hearing, it was painful, like nails-on-a-chalkboard painful. I clenched my jaw in order to keep from howling.

He came across one name that no one claimed. "Katrina Williams?" Silence. "Katrina Williams?" He repeated. No answer. He raised the pencil to his roll sheet and made a mark on it. When he finally went finished the roll, Mr. Owens passed out some packets for his class. Of course, they were the usual: rules, supplies, lessons for the semester, and some other crap that I never bothered to read. They say the same thing every year, in general. I began to fidget with the broken faucet on our lab table, turning the handle on it aimlessly, while Mr. Owens elaborated on our packets. Suddenly, an orange hand reached out and stopped my fingers from turning the handle again.

"You trying to break the handle off, too?" My eyes came up to meet Ashley's pale, blue eyes. She began to intertwine her fingers with mine and then tried to lock them together, but I pulled away. Sadly, she couldn't take a hint and continued to come on to me.

"Hi, I'm Ashley, and you're Jacob, right?" She was pretty damn persistent.

"Yeah." I tried to make my voice as flat and unfriendly as possible. Couldn't this girl tell I wasn't interested? She begin eyeing me up and down, and I shifted uncomfortably in my chair.

"Well, Jacob, you're a cutie!" She squealed and eyed me seductively again. I, on the other hand, suppressed the urge to _roll_ my eyes. Seriously, where is a distraction when you need one?

At that very moment, the door swung open, making that annoying scraping sound on the floor when someone opened it too far. Whoever flung that door open was seriously on my shit list. I looked up to see the mystery person and froze. She stepped in the classroom with her purple backpack slung over one shoulder and I couldn't believe what I was seeing!

* * *

**Hmm... So, who do you think came in through the door?? O_o [Well, I guess it should be pretty obvious.]  
Reviews would be much appreciated. ;-)**


	2. Stranger Than Me

**Added Note: Sorry about all the confusion. I was having trouble figuring out how to add another chapter. O_o  
Anyway, enjoy Chapter 2! There will be more to come.  
Review this one plz! ^_^**

Chapter 2:

Stranger Than Me

She was either a darker Quileute or African American; her cinnamon brown skin seemed to reflect a shine off the lights in the class. Her dark brown hair flooded past her shoulders even when tied back into a single ponytail. Her bangs hung just above her hazel eyes that were shaped exactly like almonds and they scrunched up a little bit. They seemed to draw me in like a magnet. Her lips were full, plump, yet evenly shaped and seemed to poke out a little as if she were pouting. So beautiful. I tried not to stare, but couldn't help myself! My mouth slightly hung open and my eyes were wide with amazement. I must have resembled a love-sick dog with this look on my face. This girl, just by walking into the classroom, had flipped my life upside down.

"I assume you're Katrina Williams?" Mr. Owens peered at her from behind his round glasses.

"Yes, sir." She smiled showing her pearly, perfect white teeth. I noticed she had dimples on either side of her cheeks and a small stud piercing on the left side of her nose.

"Is this Anatomy and are you Mr. Owens?" She asked in a small voice glancing down at the schedule she had in her hand.

"It is, I am, and you're late, Miss Williams. Find a seat." She scanned the classroom and realized there were only a few seats left, including two seats at my lab table; one next to me and one that was diagonal from me next to Ashley. Oh, please let her sit next to me! As if hearing my thoughts, she looked my way and took small steps towards the open seats. My heart raced faster with every step she took. _Okay, calm down Jake, she's just walking your way... No need to have a damn heart attack. _

She came and sat next to me just as I hoped. I tried my best to act as if I didn't notice her beautiful figure curve down into the chair beside me. I took a deep breath and found myself taking in her scent. I don't exactly know what it's like to get high, but I'm certain inhaling her scent was close to it. She smelled of home cooking, like walking into a kitchen and having the different scents of spices float into your nose all at once. Sugar and cinnamon stood out the most, making my mouth water. It drove me crazy! I wanted to pull her into my arms and hold her as close to me as possible. Obviously, I couldn't do that. She would think I was some kind of psycho stalker or something. I frantically searched for a reason to talk to her, or I could at least say hi.

"Hi." I sat upright in my seat. Was she speaking to me? I turned my attention to her pretty, round face, trying to hide my shocked expression. She caught it before I could swipe it off fast enough. "Yes, I'm talking to you." She giggled. It was music to my ears. "What's your name?"

"Oh, er, hey. I'm Jacob Black." She shook my hand and I silently prayed that she overlooked how hot it was. Her fingers were extremely tiny and fragile. She seemed enjoyed colors. Her fingers were painted green expect her middle fingers; they were painted orange. On her right arm, about five plastic bangles hung all different colors. On her necklace was a metal, brownish skull with crossbones going through it.

"You must be new here?"

"Yeah, I just moved from New Orleans." That explained the light Southern accent that rolled across her tongue. It sounded like a hint of Jamaican, too.

"Oh really? That's... interesting. Why did you move all the way to Forks?"

"I live with my grandfather and he has a job offering here. Besides, I recently learned I have some distant Native American relatives living here."

"You're Native American?" I responded, suddenly surprise, but I quickly shut my mouth. I must have sounded like an ass.

"As of recently discovered, yeah. But really, I'm actually Black, Jamaican, and Creole."

I don't know why, but that combination sounded sexy. I wanted to ask her more about herself, but Mr. Owens cleared his throat and eyed us from behind his desk. Apparently, he was waiting for us settle down. The rest of the period, my table sat in silence, barely listening to our teacher drone on about how our lessons would be much harder this year. Ashley was the only one who couldn't shut the hell up. Coincidentally, a couple of her friends sat at the table right next to us. Every now and then, a few students- mostly Ashley and her friends -sent strange looks our way.

Finally, the bell rang and I for once, I wasn't ready to leave a class, yet. I wanted to stay and talk to Katrina more.

"What class are you going to next?" I asked her before she could turn to leave.

She showed me her schedule. "Media concepts. Do you know where that is?" She asked me eagerly. It was just down the hallway. I looked down her list of classes and noted that she had my 4th and 7th periods before walking her to media concepts. I snuck a look at her figure again; the shape was perfect, like a small hourglass. Her black skinny jeans fitted her very well along with her purple tank top, both hugging her tightly. The little black flats on her feet made her look even more petite. I suddenly got the urge to take her in my arms again; to wrap my hands around her tiny waist, but I resisted. On the way down, we crossed paths with Embry and he opened his mouth as if to speak, but he suddenly shut it when he saw Katrina. We shared a quick glance and he gave me a smug look and continued walking the opposite way. While approaching her classroom, I desperately wished that I could be around her for a little bit longer.

"So... am I going to see you again, Jacob Black?" Katrina looked up and begins gazing into my eyes. It was as if she was trying to see into my soul or something. It was creepy, but at the same time her eyes were so hypnotizing I couldn't look away.

"Um, well, I think you have 4th and 7th period with me." That was a lie; I _knew_ she had those classes with me. I was practically already looking forward to them.

"Oh, that's tight!" She exclaimed. I raised my eyebrow and chuckled at her random use of slang. "What?" She cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"Nothing. It's just... you're gonna fit in." I said and took a double take of the clock posted above the lockers. Only three more minutes.

"You should head to your class. You don't wanna be late your first day back." She commented.

"Look who's talking." I shot back at her, and she smiled at my comeback. Those dimples again. I almost had to struggle to put together my next sentence.

"Uhm, well, I-I should be going to my class." I stuttered.

"Ok, see you later, Jacob." She gave me a playful brush across my arm that gave me goose bumps the whole way to class.

Katrina's POV

I didn't notice how tall he was until he walked me to my next class. His muscular frame towered over me, making me feel like a piece of gumbo shrimp. He was well around 6' 7'', at the least! Tall, dark, and handsome; something you don't see often in one guy. While walking down the crowded hall, I could feel his body heat radiating off him. He was so warm! As I recall, when shaking hands, his hand seemed abnormally hot, as if he had a high fever. However, I'm not totally oblivious of other worldly creatures. I don't know what Jacob is, but his secret can't be any more shocking than mine.

My family tree is full secrets. We were taught to be more aware that there were other things in our universe. After all, if people like me existed, I'm about 99% sure that there were much weirder things out there.

Jacob Black. He was the only person who has been nice to me so far. I liked him already, and he seems so fascinated with me. I knew he was sneaking looks at me, checking me out when he thought I didn't see him. I couldn't help giggling at how nervous and awkward he was. He was strange, but in a cute way. Almost stranger than me...

Jacob's POV

Katrina circled through my mind repeatedly while I sat in U.S. Government, fidgeting with my pencil_. _

_Come on, Jake. Pay attention! This is a required class..._

I took another glance at the clock, hoping that the bell was closer to announcing my freedom. Sixty seconds exactly. Just one minute before 4th period, and that means I get to see Katrina. My God, I hope this little obsession gets better to handle with time. The teacher was talking, but her words were nothing more than a numbing buzz in the back of my mind. They went in one ear and out the other_. Ring already_!! Thankfully, the bell rung, and I bolted out the door before anyone made it out of their seats. The straight shot to Driver's Ed. took all, but one minute at my speed. Obviously, there was no one in the auditorium. In my hurry to just be there, I didn't stop to think she wouldn't be here so soon, only one minute into class change. I decided to take a seat just behind the middle row in an attempt to be secluded. I let Katrina take over my mind again.

The first thing that stood out was her hazel eyes. Just the thought of them made me slightly dizzy. Her smile. Her totally weird sense of style. Everything about this girl was so mysterious. I knew basically nothing about her, yet everything about her drew me in. Just like bait on fishing line, and I was the fish. I leaned forward and rested my head on the chair in front of me and sighed. Right then, I felt a hand brush across my cheek. Upon feeling that touch I almost jumped out of my seat, and looked up half-expecting to see Katrina's beautiful eyes meet mine. Instead, I wanted to the break this person's nose.

"Hah! Thought I was your precious little imprintee?" Embry's face hovered inches from mine. Standing behind him was Quil, and boy, was he in stitches! He laughed like it was the funniest thing he'd witnessed.

"Ugh!" I reared back in disgust and balled up my fists tightly.

He laughed some more and puckered up his lips, making kissing noises. If we weren't in school, I would have phased on his ass on kicked the shit outta him for playing with me like that. I took a quick look around and more and more students were piling in. The teacher had already set up the TV and a dry erase board. I searched the auditorium looking for that certain girl that made my stomach do somersaults. I spotted her making her way to a seat in the front. She seemed to be scanning the front rows as if looking for someone. Looking for me? I practically leaped out of my seat, leaving Embry and Quil behind, and made my way down the aisle to the seat next to her. Katrina had already sat down next to somebody and I'll be damned if some other guy gets that seat.

"Hey, Jacob!" She noticed me coming her way and grinned from ear to ear. I'm pretty sure my head was swelling with pride if I could make her smile like that.

"Hey, Katri--" Before I could take my place next to her, some asshole swerved around me and bluntly took the last seat next to her. It was about the same as someone cutting in front of you to steal a parking space; yet, it still pissed you off. Now, I'm pretty sure that it was obvious I was about to sit there. He looked at me, sporting the biggest shit-eating grin.

If only I could just phase for two seconds...

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I growled at him. A tremor rolled through my body and I quickly silenced it. Katrina was looking directly at me and I didn't want to show her my temper on the first day.

"Hey, you snooze, you lose, buddy."

"Lester, he was about to sit there! You clearly saw that." Katrina chimed in. The sound of her voice relaxed me. It put me at ease.

"What?" He made an innocent puppy face towards her and then smiled at her. "Come on! There are plenty other seats in this big auditorium and the Indian has to have this one?" When he said that, I almost lost my control and took a step towards him, trembling with anger. Who the hell does he think he is? All that time spent on learning how to control my temper was about to go out the window.

"Lester, don't be a douche bag. Okay?" Katrina scolded him some more, but it didn't look like he was going to budge anytime soon. At this point, the teacher was staring at us, waiting for us to calm down, and the late bell had already rung. A row behind, I could see Quil and Embry, eyes wide. Quil mouthed to me "calm down" and motioned for me to come and sit with them.

"If you three are going to continue to be a disruption, could do it after class?" She raised an eyebrow at us with her arms crossed and she tapped her foot impatiently. I had already caused enough of a scene, so I went and took the seat behind Katrina, next to Embry and Quil, taking deep breaths to calm myself.

Katrina's POV

I was so disgusted at Lester and his "I'm the man" attitude. I had enough of him to last me the entire school year. Lester approached me before earlier in the day during my 3rd period, introducing himself as if my knees were supposed to buckle underneath me. Yeah right! Behind me, I could hear Jacob taking quiet, deep breaths. I wanted to turn around and ask if he was okay, but our teacher, Mrs. Matthews, was lecturing us about our lessons for the year and what supplies we would need. I thought she would never stop talking until she finally popped in the tape and went to sit down.

When I was sure that Mrs. Matthews wasn't looking our way, I turned just enough to see Jacob out the corner of my eye. He seemed bent all the way over in his seat, as if he were reaching down for something on the floor. Then I realized he had his head down in his lap with his arms folded to rest his forehead on. It looked like he was asleep, but I couldn't see his face.

"Jacob?" I whispered.

"Yeah?" He responded, keeping his head down

"Are you okay? Sorry about Lester. I wanted you to sit beside me." I saw his frame freeze up for second then relax.

"It's fine. I'm not gonna let, what's-his-name get to me."

"Lester."

"Whatever."

I couldn't help but giggle at his sarcastic attitude. Usually, it's a turn off for me, but for some reason it seemed to draw me closer to him. It only fueled my desire to get to know him better. The bell for class change erupted, cutting off the monotone voice coming from the video. I rose out of my seat, heaving my backpack over one shoulder and turned for the double doors leading out into the hallway. I glanced over my shoulder to make sure Jacob was heading my way and thankfully he was.

"So, what class are you heading to next?" He said when he approached me. His smile towards me almost took the shape of a perfect "U". His teeth literally seemed to twinkle when they were exposed.

"I think my 5th period is Algebra II. What's yours?"

"English III Honors. On the second floor."

"Oh. Mine is on the third floor, I wish you could walk me there..." I tried to use the small, baby voice, hoping he would take the bait.

"Well, I could walk up there. I don't mind." He quickly jumped at the opportunity, taking one look into my eyes. I think my eyes are like a magnet to him. Every time we make direct eye contact, it's like a wave of electricity. Not just a spark, but a lightning storm.

I don't know what's wrong with me! Every time he's with me, my focus is completely on him. When he was getting ready to leave, I wanted him to stay longer. I've never gotten so attached to someone, and usually I know better than this. I can never get too close to someone out of fear they might figure out who- or what -I really am. We stopped in front of my class. It had only taken a mere 2 minutes to get to the third floor, with all the traffic going up and down the stairs.

"Okay, I'll see you later, Jacob." I turned to go to my dreaded Algebra II class, but he stopped me by wrapping his arm around my shoulders and giving me a side hug. I almost melted when I felt his warmth on me!

"Call me Jake." He whispered.

"All right. And since we're telling nicknames, call me Trina." He gave me a warm smile and dropped his arm.

"See you 7th period." He abruptly turned and made his way down the hall and waved at me before heading down the stairs. I smiled and waved back at him then stepped into my class.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jacob's POV

I was so relieved that the first day of school was almost over. Usually they always passed by quickly, but this day seemed to drag. Oh well, at least I know every day will end on a good note: P.E. and Katrina- well, Trina -in my last class. Gym was just another way of relaxing as far as I was concerned. There was nothing they could give me that could tire me out, at least with all my werewolf abilities. The gym seemed to be filled with loud talking and hyena-like laughter as some rowdy guys on the court were already playing basketball. I couldn't help but notice that Lester was one of the players, making the most noise. Quil was sitting on a bench reading to himself. He was never the athletic one.

Our P.E. teacher already stated that the first week would be just getting used to the class rules. By next week we should already have our uniforms. Apparently, dressing out and constantly moving around was the only thing that counted for a grade. Easy A. I made my way to the top of the bleachers, sat down and popped in my iPod. I stretched out across the bench and closed my eyes, drifting off.

Then I felt a dainty hand brush through my hair. My eyes snapped open and I was met with hazel eyes in return.

"Hey, you going to sleep now?" She smirked at me.

"Not anymore." I sat up straight.

The entire period we sat there on the bleachers making small talk. Every now and then I checked her out when I was sure she wasn't looking. Thank God, Lester didn't decide to bring his fat-headed ass over here. He was too busy flirting with Ashley in a corner on the other side of the gym.

"How about she tried to hit on me in Anatomy?" I commented on the two huddled in the corner.

Trina rolled her eyes with a small grin. "They're _both _pathetic." She eyes wandered to the clock on the wall.

"We don't have much longer. About a minute." I answered her question before she could even get it out. She giggled and playfully rolled her eyes again.

"So Jake, what about you?" She asked, changing the subject.

"What about me?"

"I mean, we could talk about you more. So far, you've gotten my entire background, but the only thing I know about you is your last name."

I couldn't help but smile at her. She was pretty sassy for small girl. Of course, it's kind of hard for me to deny whatever she wanted, so I told her a little about myself, skipping over the wolf parts about me and my little history with Bella and the Cullens. No need in her thinking I was crazy so soon.

I managed to tell the story quickly and the bell rang, ending our conversation.

"I gotta get home. See you tomorrow, Jake!" She waved back at me while jogging off. I watched her run off until she pushed through the double doors and out into the hallway. She was so...

"Jake? Jake!" Quil was waving his hand in front of my face. I blinked a few times to shake Trina's trance.

"Huh? Stop waving your hand in my face!" I knocked his hand down.

"Welcome to the world of imprinting, man."

* * *

**So if you wuld like to see what Katrina looks like better, look on my profile to see some pictures I found.  
Those pictures would be about as close as she looks.  
The only difference is that she has hazel eyes, bangs, and left stud piercing on her nose.  
Cute rite?? =)  
Anyway, chapter 3 will be up a little bit later.**


	3. My Mini Paradise Turned Heaven

**Added Note: Okay so, this chapter is a little bit shorter, but I'll make up for it in the next chapter. **  
**Btw, there will be some conflict, and that will come in the later chapters. Rite now, I'm focusing on developing a relationship between Jake and Katrina. But trust me, there will be some violence/fighting! [Yay violence!] ^_^ Dnt forget reviews! **

Chapter 3

My Mini Paradise Turned Heaven

**One Month Later**

It felt good to stretch my four legs as I raced through the forest. Everything seemed to be a blur going by. I let my muzzle fall open and my tongue hung out the side; it was like a dog hanging out of the window of a moving car. Over the past few weeks, Trina and I became pretty good friends, but I couldn't help wanting to be more than that. I don't know how much longer I can resist wanting to pull her close. Her scent alone almost made me lose control one day in gym class.

* * *

_"Got it!" Trina shouted then reached up and spiked the ball. We were playing volleyball, and she was on my team... Which was good and bad. I was relieved she was on my team, but at the same time she was a huge distraction! Her body was glistening with sweat and it seemed to intensify her cinnamon and sugary smell. Her full breasts bounced up and down in her tank top along with the rest of her figure jiggling in rhythm. The dolphin shorts she was wearing made her ass look full and round. She was so sexy, it was driving me crazy! I took a deep breath an attempt to calm myself. Big mistake. Her scent flooded my nose again and took me to an all-time high. Oh God, I don't know how much longer I can stand this! If there was a time to run off and phase, this would be perfect timing._

_The ball was spiked back and forth a couple of times and then it came towards Trina again._

_"I got it!" She called the ball then jumped up and spiked it in the air. Suddenly, Trina lost her balance and tilted sideways. Oh, no. She reached out and grabbed my sleeve, landing right into my chest, and she fell right on top of me. This time I didn't have to inhale to smell her. The scent was all around me and it felt like my mouth was watering already. I found myself stroking her thigh and then grabbing it before I knew what I was doing. Trina sat upright and looked down at me, eyes wide. I realized what I was doing and quickly removed my hand before anybody else saw. To my right, I heard I quiet gasp and looked to see Ashley staring, her pale blue eyes wide with shock, too. _

_I did a quick scan around the court. No one else seemed to notice our little episode. The game stopped and a few people were coming to help us up. A lot of "You okay?" and "Anything hurt?" was said. We were fine, but Trina seemed to still be in her semi-shock state. When we were helped up, she sat out the rest of the game. Did I really make her that uncomfortable? Ugh, I'm such an idiot!_

_I managed to catch up with her before she got to her car after school. _

_"Hey, Trina! Wait!" I called out to her. She turned to see me approaching her quickly, and for a second her cheeks seemed to turn a deep red. Was she blushing?_

_"Yeah?" She answered in a small voice._

_"What happened in the gym... I don't what came over me. I really didn't try to do that. It was just-"_

_"Jake, it's okay." I couldn't believe what I was hearing!_

_"Excuse me?" I expected her to yell, scream, cuss me out, slap me, or something! But the last thing I expected was an "It's okay"._

_"I said it's okay. You're fine. I know you weren't trying to take advantage of me or anyting like dat." Her accent spiked on the last few words._

_"So... you're not angry?" The words crept out of my mouth._

_"No. As a matter of fact... I... I kinda... liked it." She said quietly._

_Now it was my turn to be shocked. Had I heard her correctly? I blinked a few times and stared at her in the face. Her expression was completely straight and serious. No hint of a joke._

_"Bye, Jake." She blurted out and she hopped into her Mustang convertible and took off at the speed of light. I stood there watching her drive off with a stupid look on my face. After a few seconds, the shock wore off and I walked back Rabbit. Wow... She liked it. And a smile slowly spread across my face. _

* * *

The only physical contact we made after that little scene was an occasional hug. However, I realized that our hugs became longer, closer, and more intimate. My fur stood up on ends in excitement just from thinking about how far our relationship could go.

_"Jacob Black, please! Do you mind?? You've replayed that thought over and over again_." Leah shouted at me in my head. I hadn't noticed that she phased.

_"Oh, sorry about that Leah. What have you been up to lately anyway_?" Last time Leah and I talked, she was going to a local community college and majoring in massage therapy.

_"I just recently signed up for yoga classes to help me control my anger_." She said proudly.

_"Yeah, wouldn't want anybody getting run over by Hurricane Leah_."

_"Kiss my ass, Jake_." With that, her voice faded from my head and it was quiet again. Yeah, she definitely needed those classes with that fucked up attitude.

I slowed to a jog and trotted around the forest. I came across a clearing, which just so happen to be favorite place to come and think when I was stressed or had a lot to think about. The trees seem to part in a perfect circle and rays of sunshine filled the circle. The grassy plain was covered with tiny yellow and blue flowers that sprouted in random places. There was also a huge waterfall leading into a pool of water and turned into a stream. That was my favorite place to cool off. It was just big enough to fit my entire wolf body into it and about six feet deep. It was like a mini paradise.

Across the meadow, I saw the bushes rustle, as if someone was parting through them. I ducked behind some trees and backed up so whoever it was wouldn't see a humongous wolf looking back at them. The bushes rustle some more and I was getting more annoyed by the second. Dammit! Whenever I found the perfect place to be alone, someone always managed to come and ruin it. I inhaled, trying to take in the smell of the trespasser and froze. Sugar and cinnamon spice. You've gotta be kidding me.

Trina stepped into the clearing- wearing nothing but a big t-shirt and daisy dukes -and the sunrays made her skin look radiant. My mini paradise had just become heaven. She examined the clearing; probably trying to make sure she was alone and made her way towards the waterfall, toting a khaki beach bag.

Trina set her bag down and reached into it, pulling out a long beach towel. She laid it out across the grass right next to some flowers, pulled her hair back into a bun, and proceeded to strip her clothes. My breathing caught in my throat. She was wearing a pink and black halter top bikini. The black wrap skirt tied around her hips added to her figure. Her body was perfect in every imaginable way! She kicked off her flip flops and began to wade in the water. Without thinking, I took a few steps forward to get a better look.

Suddenly, this _searing_, fire-like pain shot up my front leg and I howled loudly. I collapsed on my side, unable to move my paw. I looked down and it came to me that I had stepped right into a bear trap. I made a pathetic attempt to pull my wiggle my paw out, but that only increased the tight hold. I whimpered as the blood started gushing out between my fingers. Then I heard the rustle of bushes and the crunch of footsteps. I raised my head up to see Trina standing in front of me, soaking wet, with a concerned look on her face.

Katrina's POV

The howling that pierced the air was deafening! I had to cover my ears because of how loud it was. Whatever it was had to be close by, and I'm not sticking around to find out what it is. I pulled myself out of the water and rushed back to my beach towel. My first instinct was to pack up everything and run as fast as I possibly could, and that was just what I was about to do. Then I heard a yelp coming from the other side of the clearing behind trees. There was a quiet whimpering sound, like an animal about to cry or something close to that. My curiosity got the best of me, and I took tiny steps toward the small whimpers. I turned through the trees to see an _enormous,_ reddish-brown wolf lying on his side; his eyes squeezed shut in agony. He had gotten caught in a bear trap. I grimaced at the blood flowing from his front paw and took a few more steps, snapping some twigs under my feet. His eyes shot open and met with mine. I gasped at how familiar his black eyes looked. They almost reminded me of... What am I thinking?! This is a wolf I'm looking at!

He whimpered again, as if begging me to come help him.

"Don't hurt me. Don't hurt me." I chanted quietly and reached out and placed my hand on his large, furry shoulder blade. I felt him relax under my magical touch. I turned my gaze on the bear trap that held him hostage and concentrated. The trap flew open. I looked back at the wolf to see he was staring at me, eyes wide with amazement as if he knew what I had done was not normal.

"What?" I asked the russet colored wolf.

He slowly rose to his stance and stood up straight on all fours. The blood from his paw had stopped running. Right before my own eyes, the wound healed and closed itself! Okay, there is something really weird about this overgrown wolf. He stared down at me, studying me. Without warning, he licked my jaw, his tongue covering my entire cheek in one swipe. I giggled at his sudden act of friendliness. His mouth fell open, revealing his giant canines, and his tongue hung out the side. He was smiling at me. I laughed again and ran my fingers through the fur on his head. A deep rumbling sound came from his chest as I continued to pet him.

"Well, I'm gonna go back to da water. Next time, no more bear traps, okay?" I dropped my hand and headed back towards the waterfall and ran my foot through before wading in. Suddenly, there was _whooshing _sound and a big splash in the water. Looks like the wolf decided to join me in taking a bath. He looked at me with those black eyes and his wolfy grin spread across his face again. He then rolled around the water playfully, matting his fur with water. I had to laugh at how quickly he took a liking to me. I suppose if someone helped me out of a bear trap, I'd love the hell outta them, too!

He trotted over to the edge where I was wading and poked his nose into my back, effectively pushing further into the water.

"Hey, stop that! I can't swim very well!" I scolded him and the wolf backed away. I pulled myself out of the water and walked back toward my beach towel and laid back on it. The sun felt good against my skin, warming it from the cool water. The reddish-brown wolf had already gotten out of the pool, shook the water out of his fur and laid down next to me, resting his head on his front paws. There was absolutely no sign that he had gotten his leg caught in a bear trap just a few minutes ago. I ran my fingers over the paw.

"How do you heal so fast?" I asked him, knowing he couldn't answer. He looked at me again, as if understanding my question.

"You know, you're too big to be a normal wolf." He turned his large head to me so I could see his black eye roll.

"I've always wanted a puppy, but my grandparents won't let me have one." A deep rumble came from his chest. It sounded like he was chuckling.

"Your eyes kind of remind me of somebody... This guy I talk to at my school." This time he turned his head to me in full attention.

"Yeah. Jacob Black. That's his name..." He stared at me, listening.

"I like him a lot. He was the first person to actually talk to me in a friendly way; not like the rest of the guys who jump at da opportunity of just getting my number. They only want one thing, but Jacob... He's different." I continued the one-sided conversation while running my fingers through his shaggy fur.

"Maybe I should let him know how I feel..."

The chime from my cell phone cut off my words. I turned over and saw that I got a voicemail from my grandma and listened.

_"Where the hell are you?! Your grandfather is goin crazy! Wherever you are, you better get back to dis house, NOW_!" I scoffed and shut the phone.

"Get on my damn nerves..." I muttered, as I packed up my stuff and put on my clothes to cover my bathing suit. The wolf jumped up when he realized I was about to leave. "Sorry, I gotta go." I petted him once more and left. I could feel his black eyes watching me as I disappeared behind the trees.

Jacob's POV

It was one thing finding out her feelings for me, which I was very pleased about, but I was still trying to figure out how in the hell she opened the trap! Something else happened when she touched me; it was like an overwhelming feeling of relief. The pain from my front leg dipped then faded. Next, she stared at the bear trap, like she was concentrating, and the trap flew open_ by itself! _By its freaking self and I know for a fact she didn't touch it! What is going on here?

No matter how many freaky things I discovered, it didn't steer me away from her. In fact, it made her more interesting. It only brought me closer to her. So much closer, that I followed her home, still in my wolf form.

_"Stalker!!" _Paul shouted at me in my head.

_"Shut up, dumb ass. Don't make me bring up how times you did the same things after you imprinted on my sister." _After that, I decided to ignore the rest of his lame comebacks and focused on staying behind Trina, and making sure she didn't catch me.

I watched her until she got inside her house, which was really nice, by the way. It was a white, two-story house. Similar to the Cullens, but less creepy and had a homey effect to it. The front lawn was green and well mowed with a small tree in the front. The garden was also well taken care of. It had little sprouts of lilies coming up and a few bushes joined in.

After sitting there for a while in my dreaded Trina trance, I decided to head back home. I needed to check on my dad. I phased before I got on the front porch to slip on my baggy shorts. A certain smell of someone filled my nose and I wasn't exactly happy to have this person in my house. I pushed open the door to find Paul lounging on the couch watching TV, yet again, with a plate of food. My old man sat next to him in his wheelchair looking slightly annoyed, too.

"So, how did the stalking go? I guess maybe you can sneak into her room at night, now that you know where she lives and all..." He smirked at me. Dad raised an eyebrow at me. I grabbed the nearest thing- a vase -and threw it at his head and he ducked. The cheap thing shattered against the wall.

"Don't you have a house of your own? Get a life, Paul." With that I marched back to my room and plopped down face first on my little bed. I must have been really tired because before I knew it, I was knocked out and in a deep sleep.

* * *

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

What the hell? It was sounded like someone was knocking on my window.

_TAP! TAP! _Ugh... I looked at the clock on the nightstand next to me and it read 11:30 PM. Whoa, slept all through the day and not one call from my old man. I guess Paul was actually useful while he was here eating up our food. Another few taps at my window. I made an irritated sound and turned to look at the intruder.

"Trina??"

**Okay, so that was a pretty bad cliffy. [Sorry.] But review and tell me how I did.  
I'm thinking I'll do a lemon later on in the story between Jake and Trina, but not in the next chapter. However, this will be the first time on writing a lemon for me, so it may be a little awkward. O_o What do you think? Any suggestions?? Chapter 4 is in the works! =]**


	4. This Should Be Pretty Freaking Pleasant

**A/N: Okay sorry it took so long to update! I started my Senior year on Aug. 10 and my birthday was on the 12th. [Happy B-day to me!] ^_^  
So, I've been busy with skool, soccer, my b-day, and running for Senior class elections. Bear with me, and thanx for being so patient.  
Btw, there is a semi-lemon in here, if there is even such a thing, so enjoy!!**

Chapter 4:

This Should Be Pretty Freaking Pleasant

"What are you doing here?!" I hissed at her quietly while lifting the window open. It's not that I wanted her to leave, but it would highly awkward if Billy walked in on me with some random girl sneaking in my room in the middle of the night. Billy had given me "the talk" twice before and I wasn't ready to bear that shit a third time.

"I'm sorry; I just had to get away from my grandparents." She swung one beautiful brown leg over my window sill and I lifted her through the small opening. She was wearing one of her infamous tank tops again, this time hot pink with black jogging pants and a matching jacket. I couldn't believe this. Trina sneaking through _my_ window... I _must_ be dreaming.

She plopped down on my bed across from me. Her hazel eyes seemed to glow in the moonlight as they gazed into mine.

"So..." I started off awkwardly. "For one thing, how did you know where I live?"

She gave me a sly grin and said one word: "Embry."

I made a mental note to myself to thank Embry later.

"Look, I know dis is really weird and uncomfortable, but I just needed somebody to talk to." Her accent dripped into her voice again. She had to be nervous; her Jamaican drawl always seemed more noticeable when she was really nervous. She shifted her body on my bed while I helped her out of her jacket. Her skin was so smooth and soft to the touch.

"Well, what's wrong?" I scooted closer towards her and placed my hand on top of hers.

"A lot of shit." She took a deep breath and continued. "Jacob, I'm about to tell you some... stuff about myself and my family. It's not something I just tell to any and everybody I meet. As a matter of fact, I don't tell people at _all_." She stared off into the moonlight.

"Okay, go ahead." I gave her my full attention.

"Me being here isn't just because of my grandfather getting a great job offer. I originally lived with my mom and dad. You see, my mom's side of the family has always been into magic and spells, preferably hoodoo."

"What is that? Like voodoo?" I raised my eyebrows in confusion.

"No, not really. Voodoo is a religion. Hoodoo is more like a group of magical practices. My mother's side of the family has been practicing hoodoo for generations. I know a few spells myself. Though my father accepted it, his family highly disapproved of it. They said it was an abomination and that my mother worshipped the devil or some crap. When she was three months pregnant with me, one of her hoodoo spells she was practicing backfired. My mother thought one of the spells was a fail and she simply brushed it off.

"However, when I was born there was something... different about me. Lost of weird things happened around my birth. For example, when they brought me home from the hospital, that night it began to hail over our house, but not anywhere else. There was not a cloud in the sky, but hail the size of golf balls came down and completely isolated our home! As I grew, things only got weirder. When I would cry or get angry, things would fall over, the house would shake; my mom's vase exploded when I got upset once. It took them a while, but they figured out I had developed telekinesis: the ability to control objects with your mind."

She paused and looked into my eyes, holding her gaze. After about five seconds, she continued.

"Apparently, that backfired spell had an effect on me while I was still in the womb. I also developed 'healing hands'. Well, I can't exactly heal people, but I can take away any physical pain from someone temporarily."

Wow. That would explain when she touched me while I was in the bear trap. She was taking the pain away. The bear trap that opened by itself was because she did it with her mind. Everything was starting to make sense in a twisted, fucked up kind of way.

"Well, my dad's parents made a big fuss about my mother teaching me how to control my powers. They said that it was encouraging sin and my mother is 'bringing me down to hell with her'. They wanted to take me to live with them, but my dad opposed and told them to mind their own business. I guess he protected me from my grandparents, in a way.

"Five years ago, he died in a bad car accident, and that's when things went down hill from there. My dad wasn't even cold in his grave before my granddad and grandmother hopped at the opportunity to take me away from my mother. Without my father alive, nothing could stop them. They sued her for custody and completely cut me off from my mother. She tried to keep in touch with me by calling my cell phone and sending me letters, but they changed my number and we moved around. Now we're up here in Forks. I haven't heard from my mom or her family in over a year now. I miss them. A lot."

Trina's head hung low and I wrapped my arm around her shoulders to comfort her. Silent tears slipped from her eyes. I caught them with my finger and wiped them from her face. I didn't know what to say to her. I couldn't imagine being ripped away from my family and the pack. It was unbearable just thinking about it.

"Trina, I have something to tell you." If Trina could open up that much with me, then I should do the same. "You remember earlier today? You helped a wolf out of a bear trap."

"Yeah, I do. Wait? How do you know dat? You weren't there!" She had the most confused expression on her face, like a lost seven year old in a Wal-Mart. It was pretty cute.

"Yes, I was. I was that wolf, Trina."

The confused look was frozen on her face.

"How about I just show you?" I pulled her up off the bed and we both slid back through the window. I told her to wait right there and jogged into the woods. Once I was well hidden behind the trees, I slid off my sweat pants, tied them to my ankle, and phased into my wolf form.

I rushed back to Trina and found her still standing just below waiting for me. Her expression went from confusion to surprise in under a second.

"Jacob?" She breathed out my name.

I showed her my biggest grin, tongue out and all. She giggled at me. I lowered my head, making direct eye contact, and she stroked the fur on my head. The look on her face was complete awe and amazement. You would think she's never seen a wolf before!

"Those eyes. No wonder they reminded me so much of you." She smiled, showing me her perfect teeth, and I licked her just across her chin. After she stopped rubbing my head, I ran back to the forest and phased, slipping my sweats then jogged back to her.

"Now you see what I mean?" I whispered.

"Yeah. Is that why you're so hot?" She blushed a deep red tint, realizing how that sounded. "I mean your body temperature. It always feels like you're running a high fever."

I nodded. "Yep. Running at a toasty 108.9."

"Too bad I don't. It was pretty warm today. How does it get so cold at night?" I noticed she never put her jacket back on and was getting chill bumps on her arms.

"Come on. Let's go back inside." I helped her back through my window, getting a good view of her ass, and climbed in after her. She stretched out across the bed and scooted to the side.

"Lay with me, Jake." Her tone sounded so seductive to me, I could feel myself getting hard, but took deep, quick breaths to calm myself. All I had on were sweat pants and those don't exactly hide my excitement. "I could use your body heat." I could hear the smile in her voice.

I lied next to her, wrapping my arm over behind her head and she slung her arm over my chest in return. The clock on my nightstand glowed 12:14 AM.

"You know, eventually you're gonna have to go home before your grandparents realize you're missing." I commented while playing with the ends of her hair.

"Eh, they always figure out I'm missing, leave me a few angry messages on my phone, I come back and they yell at me like always. At least it's the weekend." She shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly then brought her eyes up to me. "Thanks, Jacob."

"For what?"

"For being there for me. And for not freaking out and running away when I told you about my secret."

"Please, I'm a human that can turn into a wolf. It takes alot more than that to freak me out." I chuckled.

Trina raised her face up to mine, her beautiful plump lips inches away. Suddenly, she was straddling me and her hands went slowly down my chest, tracing every line of muscle. I don't know what came over me, but my hands caught her face and pulled her lips to mine. I was starting to lose control of myself. My animalistic side was taking over...

Katrina's POV

He yanked me down towards him and crushed his lips on mine. Despite how rough he was, his lips were still soft and warm. His kiss was hard and passionate, and I savored every moment of it. His body heat bounced off me, making it seem much hotter than it already was. I never let anyone get this close to me before, let alone touch me like this! Everyday my feelings for him grew stronger and I felt I could stay like this in his room forever.

Jacob pressed his tongue softly against my lips and he slipped in. My tongue tangled with his, battling for dominance while his hands clutched frantically at my waist. We devoured each others mouths for another minute before finally pulling away for air. I sat up straight and rested my palms on his abs. Thank God; he didn't have on a shirt! His 8-pack was beautiful! The expression on his face was complete bliss; he seemed deep in a trance and his eyes were still closed from the kiss. He looked so innocent. Then this overwhelming urge to tease him came over him. Didn't sound like a bad idea. I began to grind my hips down on his groin and move around in circles.

"Ah!" He gasped in surprise. His breathing hitched and his eyes flew wide open. I could feel him getting hard as rock through his sweat pants underneath me and he brought his hands to my hips. I quickened my pace. With a groan of pleasure, he flipped me over on my back so he could be on top and buried himself into my neck, biting, licking, and sucking. I moaned his name while grabbing a handful of his shaggy hair and tugged gently, and then I wrapped my legs around his waist. My teeth grazed against his earlobe, causing him to quiver and growl.

"What are you doing to me?" He whispered huskily in my ear.

I gave him my best innocent look and shrugged my shoulders. Suddenly, a loud knocking at the door made us both jump and brought us back to reality.

"Jacob, what's going on in there?" A deep voice called from the other side. The knob started to jiggle, but thankfully, Jacob had the door locked.

"Unlock this door, now." The voice called again, louder this time.

"My dad." Jacob whispered and he quickly rolled off me.

"It's okay. It's getting late anyway. I should go." I slipped on my jacket and swung one leg out of the window. Before I could slip through, Jacob wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck once more.

"Sorry. Text me when you get home." He breathed into my ear which sent quick shivers up my body. I turned and gave him a peck on the lips before I slipped through the window and hopped down. As I jogged to the street, I turned once more to wave back at him before disappearing into the night.

* * *

Jacob's POV

Waking up in the morning was much easier while remembering what happened last night. Everything seemed too freaking good to be true. I actually hoped that she would spend the night with me, but those hopes came crashing down the moment my dad knocked at my door. I swear, sometimes the old man annoyed me to no end. I was interrogated for about 10 minutes before he finally left me alone. Afterwards, I tossed and turned in an effort to get to sleep, but I was too restless... And excited. Last night, my manhood was screaming for me to climb my big ass through that window and go after her to finish what I started, but I controlled myself. I was out cold soon enough, but dirty dreams just had to follow.

* * *

_"Oh, Jacob... Don't stop... Oh!"_

_Biting. Scratching. Kissing. Thrusting. Moaning._

_I growled as I continued to pound into her. Trina was bent over face down, ass up, while I practically violated her from behind. I leaned over and bit down on her shoulder. Hard. And that did it._

_"Ah! Ah, Jacob!"_

_Her walls clenched onto my hardened member and I felt her cream leaking out and it sent me over the edge with her. I quickly pulled out of her and exploded all over her back, the white liquid sliding down._

* * *

I woke up with a hard on, standing up at full salute. This girl was going to be the death of me.

I finally decided to get up and take a shower, running the water on cold to relax my muscles in more than one place needed. It was getting more and more difficult to control myself around Trina. I'm pretty sure it was the whole imprinting thing turning me into a horny dog that wanted to hump her leg at any given opportunity.

I turned off the shower and stepped out, shaking the water from my hair.

"I gotta figure this out." I said to no one in particular. I needed to talk to somebody who had imprinted recently and I knew who to go to. I didn't exactly want to talk to him, but I needed advice.

I slipped on some jean cut-off shorts and a t-shirt and headed out the door. Dad had already gone fishing with Charlie early this morning and later on this afternoon was going to be a barbeque at Sam and Emily's. Then tonight was going to be a bonfire on the beach. When I was far enough into the woods, I slipped off my clothes in one swift motion, tied them to my ankle, and phased. Please let this pain-in-the-ass be in wolf form.

_"Hey! Who are you talking about??" _Perfect. Just the person I needed.

_"Paul, I need to talk to you about imprinting."_

_"It's finally starting to weigh in on you, huh?"_

I sighed_. "Yeah. Lately, I haven't been able to control my... urges. It was never really a big problem until now_." I gave him a quick skim of what happened last night between Trina and I. Paul stifled his laugh_. "Paul, I'm trying to have a serious talk with you! I don't see what's so fucking funny!"_

_"Well, the fact that Billy almost caught you two makes it pretty damn hilarious. But seriously Jake, I know what you're going through. I had the same problems when I imprinted on your sister." _I shivered in disgust at the thought. It had to be my sister of all people. _"Trust me, you'll learn how to handle it with time. I did."_

_"Thanks, Paul. I needed to hear that."_

_"No problem. I'll see you later." _And it was quiet. I phased back and continued to jog back the rest of the way to my house. I checked my phone and realized that Trina sent me a text.

_Jake, thanx 4 spending time with me last night.  
__I got back to my house without getting caught.  
__Was wondering if u could come over today and hang out???  
__I'll give u directions._

Of course, there were no directions needed. After I had practically stalked the girl back to her house, I haven't forgotten a single detail of where to go. I started up the Rabbit without hesitation and sped down to her house. It took me only 10 minutes to get there.

As I made my way to the door, a wave of panic and nervousness hit me. Were her grandparents as crazy as she said them to be? I took a deep breath and knocked on the door timidly. I kept telling myself to chill out. It's only her grandparents_. Yeah, the same psychos who practically raped her of free will to talk to her own family. _

Voices from inside the house broke my train of thought. It sounded like an argument. "We've only been here but a month and you're already in some boy's face..." A raspy, low voice scolded. I was beginning to hear footsteps on the other side of the door. My heart beat quickened. There was a fumbling with the lock and the door swung open.

I was met by a round, stocky man. His dark skin was loaded with wrinkles across his forehead. He peered at me from behind his thick frame glasses. Those beady eyes gave me the creeps. Although he was about six feet even, I was still towering over him with my 6'7'' frame.

"Can I help you?!" He barked. Well, this should be pretty freaking pleasant.

**How was this chapter??? And it was kinda weird writing just that small lemon considering the fact that I'm still a virgin O_o  
I'm pretty sure I was blushing the entire time. -_- Anywayz, workin on Chapter 5! [May take a little while...]**


	5. Another Slit on the Wrist

**A/N: So totally sorry about the long wait. Senior year is kicking my ass! -_- Seriously, my skool system is making up all kinds of dumb ass rules. Such as, we no longer have study halls. Meaning full schedules. Anyway, since it took soooooo long to update, I decided I'd reward you guys with a longer chapter and a couple of surprises for being so pacient. Thanks to people who put my story on story alert and favorites! Special shout out to readerkitty for being so nice reviewing my chapters! ^_^**

Chapter 5

Another Slit on the Wrist

Katrina's POV

I slapped my hand across my forehead in embarrassment. Ugh, why did my granddad insist on being so damn rude all the time? I stood at the foot of the stairs waiting for my granddad to stop being an asshole. On the bright side, Jacob looked absolutely gorgeous. His shaggy hair, which was about shoulder length, seemed to have his own natural flow.

"Yes, is Katrina home?" Jacob's voice seemed to strain in an effort to be polite. My grandfather eyed him suspiciously and grunted.

"And you are...?" My grandfather half mumbled and half growled at him. Did Jacob just clench his jaw?

"I'm Jacob Black. I'm a friend of Katrina's and I was hoping she was available."

My grandfather stepped aside, reluctantly, and let him in the living room. As soon as his eyes caught mine, he flashed his beautiful, white, perfect teeth. I resisted the urge to tackle him and smother him with kisses right there on the floor. Instead, I just casually strolled up to him and gave him a normal, friendly hug. I wasn't ready to show my grandparents how far we had gone. Jacob, on the other hand, slyly brushed his lips to my ear so my grandfather wouldn't notice.

"I had great time last night." He murmured low enough to only where I could hear. I thumped him on the back of his neck, signaling him to be quiet. He smirked and we turned to my grandfather staring us down.

"So how old are you, Jacob Black? You seem a little too big to be in high school." My grandfather began to bombard him with questions.

"I'm 17. I may not look it, but I am." Jacob tried to smile to add some levity. I don't think he did very well because my grandfather didn't crack a smile at all.

"Uh-huh. What's your ethnicity?" My grandfather blurted out.

"Granddad, what kind of question is dat? You don't just ask people what race they are." He glared at me and turned back to Jacob, waiting on his answer.

"I'm Native American. My tribe is Quileute."

Talk about awkward in this living room! I wish the phone would ring or something. Before my granddad could improvise another rude question, I was already shoving Jacob up the stairs.

"Hey granddad, Jake and I are gonna go to my room."

"Keep your door open!" He shouted after us.

"Yeah, yeah." We trotted up the stairs and I led the way down the hall towards my room. When we were out of my granddad's line of site, Jacob wrapped his tremendous arms around my tiny waist. I'm pretty sure he didn't need both arms to pull me towards him if he wanted to. He nuzzled his face into my hair and breathed in.

"Glad we got the hell out of there." He sighed. "Your granddad sure can make an uncomfortable moment."

"Sorry. Usually, if there's a boy in the house, he's related to me."

He chuckled quietly and picked me up into his arms. He turned then laid me across my queen-sized and stood up to get a full view of me, the bulge in his jeans beginning to form. It suddenly dawned on me how close we were getting so quickly. Like some unknown force was pushing us together from the moment he looked me directly in the eyes. It was sort of scary, but at the same time, I didn't mind.

He began to climb the bed on top of me, but I stopped him.

"What?" He panted.

Jacob's POV

Just seeing Trina sprawled the across the bed like that was enough to get me hard. She propped herself up on her elbows and her breasts rode up and down with each breath she took. The wolf in me was demanding that I take her right there and now on the bed, but I had to control myself. We had only known each other a little over a month and my human side told me I needed to slow things down. However, my wolf side- usually the dominant side -was telling me otherwise. I started to climb on top of her, but she raised a hand up to my chest to stop me.

"What?" I almost sighed in relief that she stopped me.

"Um, you do remember that we're at my house? And my grandparents could walk in here at any given moment, right?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Oh. Right. I kinda forgot where we were." I grinned stupidly and she giggled. Probably at the look on my face.

I rose off her and rolled to the side to lie next to her. This reminded me of last night. I remembered that I never told her about my past with Bella, the other bloodsuckers, and how I had imprinted on her._ Remember, Jake. You said you would slow things down. One crazy secret at a time. _I wrapped my fingers around hers and let them lock with each other. She turned and smiled at me.

"Hey, Trina. There's a barbeque at my Alpha's house in a little bit, then later a bonfire on the beach. You think you can slip away?"

"Your Alpha's house? As in you're in a pack, too?" She asked, a little dumbfounded.

"Yep. Embry and Quil are part of the pack." I nodded.

"Wow. You get weirder everyday, baby." She stared at me playfully. I smirked at how she pronounced "baby". With her accent, it sounded more like "bay-beh".

"This coming from a girl who can move objects with her mind?" I nudged her with my elbow.

"Touché."

We suddenly realized we were being watched and bolted upright on the bed. A short, plump woman, light brown skin, who was about 5'2'' stood at the doorway, hands on her hips. Kind of that mom stance you get when you disobey her. We looked down and realized we were holding hands and snatched away from each other.

"Grandma, do you mind?" Trina asked in a clearly irritated voice.

"Your grandfather told me to come check on you. I assume this your friend, Jacob Black?" She bore into my face with her eyes. Talk about another awkward moment coming on. I hoped that Trina came up with another plan to get us out of this one.

"Yes it is, but me and Jake are about to go." Trina grabbed me by my arm and yanked me up off the bed.

"And where?"

"Jake invited me to a BBQ. I promise I won't be late coming back home. Bye!" Trina ran her words together, all the while leading me down the hall, down the stairs, and out the door. I thought I heard her grandmother tell her no, but Trina was moving too fast to pay attention.

Getting out of her house was like a breath of fresh air. I gotta say, her grandparents were about the freakiest set of parental control I'd ever seen. The way they stared at me made me want to do a U-turn at the front door. I couldn't drive away from that house fast enough!

"What time does the barbeque start?" Trina asked. I checked the time on my phone.

"In about a few minutes now." I took a quick glance at her and saw she was fiddling with the thread on her shirt.

"You nervous?"

"Very." She looked at me sporting an embarrassed smile.

"Don't worry about it. They're cool people. I'm sure they'll like you."

Her face lit up with excitement when we pulled up to Sam and Emily's house. I held the door open for her and took her hand to help her out of the Rabbit. We strolled up to the door, hand in hand, and knocked on the door. Of course, I didn't really have to; I could have just opened the door. I'm pretty sure they heard me coming up the steps. Maybe Trina's nerves were starting to rub off on me. Then the door opened and we were greeted by a rowdy Paul.

"What took you--" He stopped short when he saw Trina next to me. I'm pretty sure if I had laser vision, his face would have been melting with the glare I was giving him. Dumbass.

"Oh, who is this?" Paul knew damn well who she was. He just insisted on being an annoying shit, but I played along.

"Paul, this is Trina." I introduced them both.

"Hi!" Trina extended her hand to his and she shook it firmly. "I see you're part of the pack, too." She commented on his fever-like temperature from how warm his hand was. Paul's eyes widened in surprise. "Yeah, Jake already told me." She grinned innocently.

He didn't say another word. Instead, he just formed his lips into a tight line and stepped aside to let us in the house. I didn't think it was actually possible for Paul to shut up for once. Trina was too busy glancing around the house, and I gently squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Jacob!" Quil called to me from across the room and walked over towards Trina and I. "Hey, Katrina! I'm glad you could make it. I knew Jacob would bring you along." He shot me a quick look. He was hinting at the fact that I imprinted on her. Before Quil could drop anymore hints, I led Trina away from his big mouth and introduced her to the others of the pack. Everyone seemed pretty accepting of Trina, except Leah. She got bitter all over again every time one of us imprinted. It made it even worse that her own Alpha imprinted, too. Despite how sick I was of her bitchy antics, I could understand and relate to her. Both of us despised imprinting. It made the person mellow out and turns them into a totally different person. The kind of person you wanted to slap for being such a pussy. Well, I guess I was that person now. I couldn't help wishing that Leah could imprint, too. Just to see the other side of things.

* * *

The party went smoothly. We ate, talked, and Trina got pretty well-acquainted with Seth and Emily. When it got dark enough, we moved out to the beach and set up the fire and started the music. It was a relief for this whole bonfire to finally be about just getting together and having fun. Every other bonfire was a meeting about bloodsuckers. And God knows the last thing I want to do is spend my night looking for leeches.

"Let's dance, Jacob!" Trina took my hand and dragged me towards the center of the crowd. Thankfully, a slow song came on just in time and we danced in our own little world. My hands around her waist, her arms around my neck, and we swayed back and forth. I took in her sugar and cinnamon scent. We might as well have been on the beach alone because there was no one else that I focused on, only Trina in my arms. This moment couldn't have been more perfect. She leaned up and placed a small kiss on my neck; probably because that was as far up as she could go. I picked her up by her waist so she wouldn't have to stretch anymore and gave her small kiss on the lips. If I gave her anything more, it would get a little out of hand in front of everyone.

"Jacob!" A voice broke my daydream and I put Trina back down on her feet and followed where it was coming from. Seth was sprinting our way at full speed and came to a screeching halt. "Do you smell that?" He spoke quickly. Funny. I haven't smelled anything besides Trina. Then the stench floated to my nose. Bloodsuckers. But this scent was strange. There was something vaguely familiar about it... Then it hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Bella." I managed to choke out. Seth nodded slowly.

"And the Cullens headed this way. Fast." Seth literally ran his words together while leading Trina and I back to the bonfire. The party quickly dispersed and Sam ran off commands at the speed of light. Pretty soon, the only ones left on the beach were me, Seth, Embry, Quil, Leah, Paul, Sam, Emily, and Trina with my arm wrapped protectively around her shoulder. I examined our defensive line: Seth was wringing his hands together nervously; Leah and Paul were trembling with anger; Quil and Embry were whispering something too low for me to hear; Sam looked all business while Emily stood next to him with worry etched on across her face. I couldn't help wondering how this was all going to play out.

Was this going to break out into a fight? What will happen when I see Bella again?

I felt Trina tense up. "It's okay." I whispered in her ear. "I promise, no one will lay finger on you. If that happens, I'll break it off and make them eat it."

She locked eyes with me and gave a quiet giggle. At least I was still able to make her laugh even though she was in potential danger.

Suddenly, the wind shifted and five black shadows emerged from the woods. I easily identified the four out of five: Bella, _him_, the short Pixie, and her creepy boyfriend that can control emotions. But there was a much smaller figure walking next to Bella. Who the hell is that? The closer those figures got, the thicker the tension. When Bella's face finally came into perfect view, a cold shiver ran down my spine, and that doesn't happen often.

"Bella?" I whispered. The biggest grin broke out across her new, pale face. Her eyes, no longer brown, but topaz, glowed at the sound of me calling her name. She looked so white and beautiful, but not as her normally awkward self. There was some sort of grace about her now, like her every move was perfect. I guess being a newborn leech does that to you.

"Jacob! I've missed you!" She squealed and literally tackle-hugged me. And it _hurt!_ She felt like heavy concrete!

"Um, Bella, Bella... Ow!" I whined in pain and felt like such a pussy right afterwards, but she squeezed so tight, I thought she was going to break something! She jumped back from me.

"Sorry. I don't exactly know my own strength yet." She smiled shyly. Well, she wasn't _totally _different. Still somewhat awkward and a klutz. I looked down next to me to see Trina with the most confused look on her face and smirked inwardly. She was so adorable when confused. Looks like I've got lots of explaining to do.

"I see you've imprinted, Jacob." Edward commented, smugly. Ugh, I still don't like that son of a bitch. "Same here, mongrel." Damn, I forgot about his little habit of eavesdropping into anyone's mind.

"Look, we could sit here and enjoy this little family reunion, but right now, I would like to know why the hell you leeches came back." Leah piped in and she trembling so much that her entire frame seemed to vibrate. Suddenly, a wave of calm and peacefulness washed over me. That had to be Jasper, the freaky emotion-manipulating vamp. I hate when he pulls that shit. It's so irritating and confusing not being to have control over your own emotions, but you don't have a choice. Leah was starting to calm down, too.

"Hey, we're so sorry for interrupting the party. I swear, we only came because Renesmee and I wanted to see you." The words stumbled from Bella's mouth. And who the hell is Renesmee?

"She's our daughter." Edward answered my thoughts. "About five and a half months now." The small girl stepped forward and grinned at me. I blinked a few times. Am I going crazy? That cannot be a five and a half month old girl! She looks more like five years old!

"Since Renesmee is half vampire and half human, you could say she's growing at an... advanced rate." He grinned.

"Are you two done with this puke-inducing moment?!" Leah shouted and Trina jumped, startled. I felt her hand tighten around mine. Leah was getting so angry and I beginning to think I shouldn't have brought Trina into all this. Then there was a ripping sound and fur exploded all over Leah and Paul's bodies. Before I knew it, both lunged for the Cullens and everything else seemed to go by in a blur.

I slipped Trina into my arms and ran full sprint from the chaos. I wouldn't know what to do if she got hurt in the middle of that fight. Probably kill myself with guilt. We finally made it back to her house. The entire ride she sat in a stony silence, not once looking at me, but out the window.

The engine went quiet and I scrambled to find the right words to say. She must be scared shitless.

"Trina, look..."

"Those were vampires back there, right?"

I raised an eyebrow. Random. "Yes, babe."

"Well, who was that girl back there? The one who hugged you?"

My eyes widened at that last sentence. Guess I had that one coming. "That was... an old friend_._"_ Yeah, an old friend you used to be in love with. Oh, and you never even mentioned her to Trina. Now she's going to think you're hiding something_. "I haven't seen her in a while."

"You mean an old girlfriend?" She said calmly.

"No, Bella was never my girlfriend."

"But you wanted her to be, right? I could see it in your eyes, Jacob."

I paused and decided to come clean with her. "You're right. I wanted her to be. That guy, her husband, was who I was basically competing with. I loved her. She was my best friend and I would have done anything for her. I was there for her when her then boyfriend up and left her. She was in such a depression... And I stuck around. But the moment he came back, she dropped me like a hot potato.

"Despite left looking stupid, I still stuck around. Being around her was like slowly torturing myself. Every time she said the words 'My Jacob', it was like another slit on the wrist. I was always second place in heart. I never stood a chance. No matter how badly I wanted to be first, Edward held that spot permanently. I never got the courage to tell her to just fuck off and leave me alone. I loved her too much to do that."

Trina stared at me. Her eyes mirrored the sadness I probably had in mine. She reached out, wrapped a hand around my neck, and pulled me towards her lips. She kissed me softly, slowly. I seemed like forever before we finally pulled away.

"But why me? Why did you choose me after so long of being alone?"

I grinned at her, turning bright red. "Um, that's a different story." And I explained to her the entire story of imprinting. How it affects our behavior, our total change in personality, and how the relationships varied. She stared at me in full attention, not saying a word. Except an occasional "wow" and nodding her head.

"Okay, this is a lot for me to take in and I'm really tired, Jake. Will you walk me to my door?" She gave me the puppy face and the big eyes. That killed me every time.

"Yeah, of course." I chuckled and walked her to the porch. Before opening the door, she planted another kiss on me.

"Good night, babe."

Then the door flung open and we were met with Trina's dreaded grandfather.

"Granddad!"

"Where the fuck have you been, you little hussy?!" She screamed at the top of his voice, a vein popping out of his neck. He snatched her by her wrist and twisted her towards him. "You were with this boy all day without me knowing?" The old man's eyes bulged out of his sockets. The next thing he did sent me into total shock and rage. He pulled back a thick, stocky arm and slapped her across the face. Trina went sprawling across the porch and landed face-down.

"You asshole! What the hell is your problem?!" I gently lifted Trina off the ground, shaking with anger. The man slapped her! He put his fucking hands on her! I could have phased and clawed his face, but Trina needed my help.

"Get your hands off her! She probably let you do enough touching, the little slut!" He grabbed her wrist again, but this time she fought back, and attempted to yank her wrist from his grasp.

"Let me go! STOP!!" She screeched. The porch lights mounted on both sides of the door grew brighter and brighter then exploded, shattering into a million pieces, and they rained down on us. Her grandfather released her wrist and jumped back. Trina and I sprinted back to the Rabbit and sped off before her grandfather decided to chase after us.

We pulled into my driveway and I carried her through the house to my room. She cried the whole way back, but thankfully she had calmed down by the time we got to my room. I laid her across my bed and she rested her back against the headboard. I had only stepped out of my room for a moment to get the first-aid kit, but when I came back she had already fell asleep. Well, a lot happened today, she should be exhausted. I cleaned her wounds while she lay in a deep sleep. I could already hear Leah's voice if she saw this: _"My God, I'm so glad I can't imprint. You guys are whipped!"_ I rolled my eyes at the thought.

Despite the bruised left cheek and split lip, she managed to look just as beautiful. After I cleaned her face as much as possible, I joined her in bed, sliding underneath her small body. She nuzzled her face into my chest and sighed softly. It began to weigh in on me that somebody might have gotten hurt in that little scuffle Leah and Paul started. I'll have to go back and check on them tomorrow. Right now, Trina needed me to stay with her. I wrapped my arms around her back and held her against me, not knowing what the next would bring, and fell asleep with her.

* * *

**The big return of the Cullens! Sorry to people who don't like them and who support the wolfpack. I'm Team Jacob/Team Wolfpack, but I wanted to throw the Cullens in there for a wider opening of ideas. And yeah, the grandfather is an abusive, controlling asshole. How do you like the plot so far? Review and let me kno how I'm doing! =] **

* * *


	6. I'm Ready

**Added note: Hey guys! I'M BACK! Sorry for the unexpected hiatus. Things have been really crazy. In between all college stuff, scholarship searching, school work, theatre productions, and Senior activities... Yeah, it's hard to sit and finish a FanFiction, A word of advice: Never start writing a Fanficiton during your Senior year of high school. It's hard to keep up with. Anyway, I finally got the time to finish this chapter. Trust me, this ficiton is far from over! Plus, I added a another lemon-ish scene for those who are sticking with me and still wanna read my story. Also, I made this chapter a little bit longer for being so patient. (Hah "A Little Bit Longer"... Reminds me of a certain song. ^_^) Shout out to KrazyRere23! She's my homie, and I've been telling her in class that this chapter is gonna get done. Anyway, let's get on with the story.**

* * *

Chapter 6

**Katrina's POV**

The blurry haze spinning before my eyes made me nauseous. I squeezed my eyes shut and opened them again, hoping the room had stopped spinning. Thankfully, I could at least make out that I was in Jake's room. I blinked again and my vision finally cleared up. Then I realized I was lying right on top of Jake. My body lifted up and down with each deep breath that he took. He was still asleep. The dull ache on my lip and cheek reminded me of last night. Everything slowly came back to memory: The BBQ, the party, the Cullens, and... My grandfather. We always clashed over the pettiest things, but last night was the first time he laid a hand on me. I remember the shock and agony that overshadowed my mind and body.

Even though it only lasted a few seconds, I knew I could never go back home after that torture. But where was I going to go? I have no other family here and I couldn't possibly stay with Jacob. His house was barely big enough for him and his father! Do I really have to go back to that hell called home?

Jacob stirred underneath me and his arm tightened around waist. It was getting really hot with the both of us wrapped up in the covers, and his sweltering body heat was not helping. I made a pathetic attempt to wiggle out from his grip, but couldn't to no avail. Apparently, he was too busy mumbling something in his sleep to notice me trying to shake him awake.

"Jake! Jacob Black, wake up! It's hot!"

"Uhm... I... love you... Trina." He murmured.

I froze at his words. Did I hear him correctly?

"Jake?"

He mumbled something else incoherently and then he was quiet again. His grip loosened enough for me and I slid out of the bed. Once on my feet, I tip toed to the bathroom and checked my reflection in the mirror. The wounds weren't as visible. The bruise on my cheek faded a little and my split lip was almost completely healed. I ran my fingers through my hair and brushed my bangs to the side so they hung over the left side of my face. It was an attempt to cover my bruise, but it wasn't exactly working. Jake's words ran across my mind again.

Does he really love me? Maybe it was just some stupid dream. Just because he says it in his sleep doesn't mean he'll say it when he's conscious. We've only known each other for a little bit. A month? Maybe two? Besides, it's been so long since anyone told me those words. Last time I heard "I love you" was when I heard from my mother and my aunt. That was a year ago. I shuffled back to Jake's room and saw him standing at the doorway, as if he were about to walk out.

"Hey, you feeling alright?" He raised a hand to my face and I flinched. He pulled his hand back with a guilty look.

"I'm sorry, Jake. I'm still kinda shaken up from last night." I took a step towards him and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug. His arms slowly snaked across my back and he squeezed gently. Hesitantly at first, but he responded, my body arching against him. I leaned up to plant a soft kiss on him, but the sound of someone clearing their throat scared me.

We turned around to be met by Jake's father and his piercing eyes.

"Dad, this is Katrina, Katrina this is my dad, Billy." Jake introduced us quickly. I suppose trying to clear up the weird tension in the room.

Billy grunted and nodded his head towards me.

"Jacob, can I speak with you in the kitchen?" Billy said the request in a strained voice. I threw Jake a look of concern and he gave me a small grin in return.

"It's okay. Just wait in my room and I'll be right back."

I nodded then went to his room and shut the door behind me.

**Jacob's POV**

"Was that the girl who was in your bedroom that night?" My dad eyed me suspiciously.

"How do you know there was anybody in my room? You didn't see anybody." I retorted.

"Jake, I heard another voice. I'm not stupid."

I only stared at him defensively.

"So, you finally imprinted, huh?" The old man smirked at me. "I thought you hated imprinting."

I shrugged my shoulders and looked down at my feet. "Well, it's a different story when it happens to you."

He chuckled, but his face went serious again.

"So, what's wrong with her exactly?"

"What are you talking about? There's nothing wrong with Trina." _Other than her weird family background and her telekinesis._

"Jacob, I'm an Elder of the wolf tribe. I know when something's not normal and something is definitely not normal about that girl."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Well, we're not new to strange things, old man. Besides, even if I knew something was wrong with her, it wouldn't be my secret to tell."

"Meaning there _is_ something wrong with her." He raised an eyebrow.

"No! Look, I gotta go check on Trina." I stepped around his wheelchair and power-walked back to my room. That old man should be part of an interrogation system or something because he never stops asking questions!

I flung open the door and shut it behind me. Trina jumped around with a deer-caught-in-headlights expression on her face. It took me a moment to process that she was standing there in nothing but bra and panties, holding one of my t-shirts. I marveled in complete amazement at how perfect her body was. _For like the 10th time._ Her round, full breasts complimented her small waist along with her hips, highly similar to an hourglass. Her skin seemed to give off its own shimmering glow and shine. She looked absolutely radiant! Suddenly, I felt the familiar hardening in my pants. _Aw, crap. Not again. _

I tore my eyes away from her and took slow, deep breathes.

"You really should calm down, baby." There goes that sexy accent again. She reached up and turned my face towards her, but I managed to avert my eyes elsewhere. "You can look at me, Jake, it's okay."

I took my last deep breath and slowly lowered my vision down to her. She _still_ didn't have on any clothes. Is she seriously trying to kill me?

"Trina..." I sighed. She held a finger to my lips.

"It's fine. I don't mind you looking." She smiled at me sweetly and resumed putting on one of my t-shirts. Thank goodness. What she was doing to me should be considered slow, pleasurable torture. Of course, I just had to grin and bear it.

"Trina, if I stare at you too long, let's just say I have a hard time controlling my wolf side." She only raised an eyebrow at me and slipped on a pair of my baggy shorts. I noticed that she a tattoo on her lower back that was a little on the left side. It said "New Orleans".

"I don't mean to tease you. I just feel that I can be really comfortable and open when you're around. That includes me taking my clothes off without feeling awkward." A smirk flickered across her face as she plopped down on my bed. For a split second, I could see the sadness in her eyes that she tried to keep hidden from me every day. I took a place next to her and wrapped my arm around her shoulder.

"How you feeling?" It was a stupid question, but it was the first thing that came to mind.

"Do you have to ask?"

I nodded and pecked her softly on the cheek. "I have to head back to Sam's and check on the pack. You gonna be okay by yourself?"

She rolled her eyes and mumbled, "I think I can manage."

I gave her a quick hug and turned to head for the window. Without a second thought, I looked over my shoulder and called out to her, "I love you," and leaped out the window, not knowing if she was going to respond or if she even heard me.

* * *

"Leah and Paul, why the hell would you do that? The Cullens didn't mean any harm!" Sam was already scolding them when I walked in his house.

"Why the fuck are you yelling at us? Those bloodsuckers shouldn't have even been on our land!" Leah shouted in her loudest voice. I swear, I don't want to call Leah a bitch, but she can really grate on my nerves. Paul only lowered his head like a child and looked at his feet. Seth was sitting in a chair massaging his temples.

"Ugh. They've been going at it all day!" He moaned in agony. Better him living with her than me.

I strolled through his living room, casually plopped down on the couch, and waited for the argument to run its course.

"Leah! The point is that they didn't come to start a fight." Sam continued his lecture in vain. It's too bad Leah is hard at hearing. Suddenly, she leaned forward and spat back, "What, so just because Bella misses her chew toy, she can come on our land whenever she wants?"

I winced at that statement. Just that sentence alone brought back a lot of pain and stress I put myself through with Bella. What was I thinking? It took all but two seconds to get on my feet and back out the door. There was no need to stay in there any longer. The pack was fine and that's all I needed to know. That damned Leah had pushed my buttons. I was so angry at myself for letting her get to me so easily.

"Jake, wait! Hey, wait up!" The voice that was calling me had to be none other than Leah. My stomach churned just at the thought of looking at her. I broke out into a run while making a sharp turn into the forest. The feet behind me were going much faster. Fuck. I forgot she was faster than me. With that, I shifted to my wolf form mid-stride and sprinted at full speed. Obviously, she shifted too, and sprinted up behind me, _fast._

_"Jake, look I'm sorry I said that. I was being stupid!" _Leah was already at my side.

_"Damn right. Now get the fuck away from me. I wanna be alone."_

_"Jake--"_

_"LEAH!!" _I skidded to a halt and stared down at her, growling. _"I said go away. I just want to be alone! Why is that so hard for you to understand? Listen, I accept your apology, but I just need to be by myself."_

Leah bared her teeth at me, growling, but finally turned and sulked away. A few moments later, it was completely silent. I could feel the emptiness in my head and I knew I was finally alone. I plopped down in the very spot I was standing in. Looks like imprinting only helped so much. Sure, I was quickly falling for Trina, but apparently that didn't make the pain go away. I wonder what she could be up to now. It then dawned on me that I had left her with my old man_. Oh shit_. He was probably firing away at the questions right now...

* * *

**Katrina's POV**

I could feel his eyes all over the back of my head while I flipped the eggs around. Mr. Black was like a hawk, and I didn't have to see him to know he was watching me. Mr. Black invited me to eat breakfast with him and I volunteered to help him cook. _Just pretend you don't notice anything and eventually he'll stop staring…_

"So, Katrina, where are you from? I've never seen you around these parts." He finally decided to ask me a question instead of looking at me like I have a second head.

"I'm from New Orleans. I haven't been here long. I think about two months."

"Oh, well that's interesting. How did you meet Jacob?"

I was already done frying the eggs and was setting his plate down in front of him when he popped this on me.

"We met in class." Short, simple, and straight to the point. I started to eat my food in a swift manner.

"Ok, let's cut to the chase. How much do you know about Jacob?" I froze with the fork halfway to my mouth.

"Um, what do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean. Now, Katrina, I'm not trying to scare you off or trying to separate you and Jacob, but I'm only being cautious. I have a tribe to protect." He stared at me with hard eyes, like he was trying to figure me out. Right then, I decided to fess up.

"Well, I know that you all are wolves. I know about the imprinting thing, and I know Jacob imprinted on me."

"Oh, and you're not scared by that?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Not really."

He paused for a second, as if contemplating something then proceeded with his questions.

"So, what about you?"

I raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Well, Katrina, I know when someone's not the average person. I hang around wolves all day, so I'm pretty used to weird."

Mr. Black was entirely too nosy for me. At this point, I was starting to get really irritated with his prying ways.

"Mr. Black, I would appreciate it if you stay outta my business," I stated to him firmly.

"Well, since you know so much about us, it's only fair that I get to know you, as well."

I clenched my jaw together. He had me backed into a corner, and he was right. I knew so much about him and his family, yet he knew absolutely nothing about me. I never had to share my secrets with anybody except my family. How did I get myself into this situation? I finally relaxed my jaw and took a deep breath to begin spilling on my entire family history. At that very moment, Jacob came bursting through the door with a slight alarm about him. _Thank God! _He could have come at a better time! Jacob looked quickly at me, then his father, and back to me.

"Something wrong, son?" Billy stared at Jake with eyes widened a little bit. "Are you okay?"

Jacob blinked a few times and shook his head a little bit. "Um, it's nothing. Just came back to see how you guys were getting along."

I caught on to his hint. He came back to see if Mr. Black was pulling his C.I.A. moves again.

"Hey, Jake, I have to get home. My grandparents are worried." I gave him a "help me!" look and he got the message.

"Okay, I'll drive you home." He gave me a discreet wink and I got up and went to his room to put my clothes back on.

* * *

We pulled to my house in silence and Jacob shut off the engine. A small knot tightened more and more in my stomach with every step we took towards my house. We stepped onto the porch and stood there for what seemed like an eternity.

"You're gonna have to go in eventually… Or at least ring the doorbell." He mumbled his words. "Katrina, you know you don't have to do this. You can stay with me! I swear, it's fine!"

"Jake, you know damn well that won't work. I'll be dead weight in your house and plus there isn't enough room! We'll be cramped in there!" I hesitantly unlocked the door and stepped in. So far, so good. No crazy grandfather charging at us like a mad bull. If only I could just make it up to my room without getting caught…

"Trina?" I heard a voice off to my side. I turned quickly to my side to find my grandmother coming towards me to open arms. She embraced me tightly.

"Are you crazy? Don't ever have us scared like that again! We went crazy with worry when we couldn't find you…" Her arms were getting so tight I could barely breathe!

"Grandma… You're hurting me…" I managed to choke out. She quickly let me go, but still kept her hands gripped on my shoulders.

"Baby, were have you been? Your grandfather is still asleep from looking for you all night."

"_Granddad _came looking for _me_? Why didn't you come to look for me, even after what he did last night?"

"I'm sorry, Katrina. I just felt that it should be your grandfather to look for you and apologize to you personally instead of using me indirectly."

Well, she was right. I would have definitely accused him of being a coward for not coming to apologize to my face.

"I stayed with Jacob and his dad. They let me spend the night while I… calmed down."

Grandmother turned her eyes to Jacob, who was standing behind me. She looked him up and down and shifted her eyes back to mine. "Well, thank you… For taking care of my granddaughter." My grandmother seemed to force out the words and she couldn't even look Jacob in the eye while she thanked him. I rolled my eyes inwardly. Seriously, I could have been dead in a ditch somewhere if I were just out there in the middle of the woods alone. She didn't even have the decency to be sincere. I turned to him to do my own thanking.

"Jake, thanks for looking after me. I don't know where I would have been last night if you didn't help," And I gave him the biggest hug I could without looking to intimate in front of my grandmother. I wasn't ready to be totally open with my relationship about Jake yet.

"It wasn't any trouble at all." Suddenly, he whispered in my ear, "Let me know if any happens, no matter how late. I will come and get you."

He pulled away and I gave him a slight nod. "See you at school tomorrow." He turned around and waved towards me before closing the door. My heart skipped a beat. I was missing him already…

**Jacob's POV **

I tried my hardest to pay attention in anatomy, but the only anatomy I could think about was the beautiful girl's next to me. Katrina sat quiet taking notes, Ashley's ditzy ass was painting her fingernails, while I, at least, pretended to pay attention to the teacher's lectures. Finally, after his long and boring-as-hell lecture, Mr. Owens popped in a movie about anatomy and shut the lights off.

Katrina scooted her chair closer to mine and whispered, "So, I had a long talk with my granddad. Well, more like he had a long talk with me."

"What did he say?" I whispered back.

"Nothing much, just a bunch of empty apologies and 'It'll never happen again.'"

"Trina, remember that you can always call me if you need help."

"Jake, I've never paid you back for how much help you've been all this time."

"You don't have to."

She eyed me seductively. "But I can. I know how I could at least show." Suddenly, I felt her hand inch up my thigh. I froze. She began to slowly rub me through my pants.

"Wha…?" I started tell her how crazy she is for doing this in the middle of class.

"It's okay. Just be quiet. The video is loud enough so no one can hear. Just forget about everyone around us and don't worry."

Mr. Owens was sitting at his desk focused on the computer and most of the kids were quietly doing other things except paying attention to the movie. Ashley, who was sitting at our table, was in her own world painting her nails. I was worried about her noticing the most since she was the closest. Thankfully, there was a white cloth draped across the table from last week's dissecting experiment.

"Jake, I know how much you want to have me, and I want you just as badly." She talked to me in a low and sexy voice. "I've never been so close with anyone before. I've never even let a guy touch me like you before."

She stroked me through my jeans some more. I took a shaky breath and tried not to let a moan escape my lips. Good God, she was killing me!

I looked at her and she seemed to have an intense focus on my crotch. Then, I felt my belt buckle loosen on its own. She was using her telekinesis to undo my pants! I watched my pants undo themselves until the zipper was all the way down and she slipped her hand in. Katrina stared into my eyes as she got a good grip on my shaft and begin to stroke up and down. By this time, I was already rock hard and trying to keep my composure.

"Oh, shit…" I breathed out.

She placed her thumb at the tip of my length and rotated it at lightning speed. A tremble rolled through my body. She began to stroke again much faster this time. My hands gripped the wood under the table as I tried to look casual. My cock was practically pulsing in her hand. I wanted nothing more than to throw her down on this table and give her the same pleasure in return. Of course, there were obvious reasons why I couldn't that.

"I'm ready to give myself to you." Katrina whispered to me again while continuing to stroke faster and faster. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to hold it together. Pre-cum was starting to slip out. I didn't know how much longer I could hold on before…

"Fuck… Trina, I'm about to…" I managed to choke out. _Was she seriously going to make me cum inside my pants right here in this classroom?_ It looked like I didn't have much of a choice. Suddenly, she pulled my length completely out of my pants and worked on it as fast as she could. My fingers dug inside the table underneath, making a low creaking sound as she brought me closer and closer.

"Jake, you can let go." Katrina's voice was enough to push me right over the edge. I grunted quietly as I exploded all over the white cloth that was hanging off the table in front of my lap. She tucked my length back into my pants and mentally buckled up my belt. _Did that just happen? Did Trina really get me off in a classroom full of people?_ I took a deep breath and looked around. No one had heard me. Everybody was completely oblivious. Or so I thought. Ashley was looking directly at us with the most disgusted look on her face. Damn, does she see _everything?_

"What are you looking at?" Katrina hissed at her. "Mind your own fucking business." Her accent began to kick in.

Ashley only rolled her eyes and pretended to act as if she wasn't going to run around telling the whole school. I can hear it now.

"_Dude, did you hear about Jacob? Katrina gave him a hand job DURING class!"_

Yeah, that's exactly what I needed, more bullshit going around school about me. When it gets back around to me, it'll be a blow job instead of a hand job. This will definitely be really bad on Katrina's part. In rumors like these, the girl always gets the worst end of the stick. I'll have to make sure to clean this one up when it gets around.

The bell rang and for me that meant leaving Katrina for a couple of periods. For Ashley, it meant gossip time, and that chick is known for having a big mouth.

Before I got up, I made sure my pants were in order and that nothing was on them. Trina heaved her backpack on her shoulders. Just before she left, she whispered to me again, "Think it over, Jake. I meant it when I said I was ready." She gave me a kiss and headed for a next class, leaving me feeling like I was on Cloud 9.

There wasn't much to think about. I was ready, too.

* * *

**So how did you like this one? I'm thinking I might just go ahead and give them a full on lemon scene in the next chapter... What do you think? Tell me in your reviews! ;)**


End file.
